


Strip Poker

by sleepylock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves him, I have no idea how poker works, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's all Natasha's fault, so all my knowledge is from google, steve is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylock/pseuds/sleepylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bucky losing horribly at strip poker to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy was this fun to write. It's short but I may come back to it and add more, another day. 
> 
> I'm moving some of my prompts from my tumblr over onto my ao3 so I can have them all in the one place instead of on the mess that is my blog (lol).
> 
> Not beta'd but I did give it a quick look through so I hope there isn't any majorly obvious mistakes.

“I win again. Lose the pants.” Steve grins at Bucky over the coffee table. Miraculously still fully clothed despite the fact that him and Bucky have been playing strip poker for the last hour or so and Bucky is now down to his jeans.  
  
Which is odd. Because Bucky _never_ loses strip poker against Steve. Sure, sometimes he’ll lose a round or two (meaning that he loses his shirt and then his undershirt) but it’s usually Stevie who ends up having to remove his clothes.  
  
“C'mon Barnes, don’t get shy on me now.” Steve teases, leaning back in his chair and giving Bucky a (frankly dirty) look over before taking a long sip of his beer.  
  
“I’m never shy, punk.” Bucky smirks, standing up and flicking open the button on his jeans so he can shimmy them _slowly_ down his legs and off- joining the growing pile of his clothes.  
  
“Tease.” Steve laughs once Bucky has sat back down in his chair.  
  
Bucky rolls his eyes. “Just deal the cards, Steve.”  
  
“Looking forward to losing?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Bucky says, shrugging. “Looking forward to seeing me naked?” He shoots back.  
  
Steve shakes his head fondly and starts dealing out the cards again. Bucky picks his up and grins when he sees that he’s got a pretty good hand. He’s got Four Of A Kind and unless Steve has managed to get a better hand, it looks like Rogers is gonna be losing some clothing.  
  
“I wager my pants. Gotta’ catch up to you somehow.” Steve says, tapping his cards against his bottom lip. It’s Steve’s tell. Whenever he thinks he’s got a crappy hand he’ll tap his cards against his bottom lip. Bucky has pointed it out to him several times but Steve always manages to give the game away with it.  
  
“Well obviously I wager my underpants.” Bucky says, placing his cards face up on the table. “But I’d like to see you take your pants off.”  
  
Steve snorts. “So cocky.” He says before placing his cards down on the table too.  
  
Bucky stares. And then swears. “A Straight ‘fucking’ Flush, Rogers. _C'mon_.”  
  
“Time to get ’ _buck’_ naked.” Steve giggles.  
  
“You did not- you did not just make _that joke_.” Bucky growls, getting up to pull his underpants off and place them in the pile. “I can’t believe I _love you_.”  
  
“Looks like _I win_.”  
  
“This isn’t fair.” Bucky yells over Steve’s giggling, standing naked with his arms thrown up in exasperation. “You must have cheated. My boyfriend is a cheater.”  
  
Steve clutches his sides and laughs.   
  
***  
  
Natasha leans against the bar as Steve and her watch the other Avengers joke around in Tony's sitting room.   
  
"Did you do what I taught you?" Natasha asks, uncapping a beer and passing it to Steve.   
  
"Didn't even lose a stitch of clothing." Steve grins at her, taking a swig of his beer.   
  
"Well hopefully you did later on." She says, smiling back at him.   
  
Steve sighs. "Only after I told him how I'd done it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what trick Nat taught Steve but lets be real here, she probably has one. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr (if you want) at: steverogers-barnes.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Покер на раздевание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528333) by [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)




End file.
